Time: Redux
by Besarki
Summary: REWRITE! The Titans return from a mission to find the kids of two of the Titans and soon after their future selves. Unfortunately, the future titans may have brought more trouble with them than they realized. BBRae RobStar
1. Out of the Dark

Besarki: Hey, dudes. How's life? If you're reading this then you've probably read my god awful story _Time_, which had a semi-interesting plotline, from what I'm told, and TERRIBLE writing. Well, a few years makes a big difference and with my new experience, I'm rewriting it. Get that?

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF _***TIME__***_**** BY _***THE DARK OBLIVION***_, WHICH WAS A 15 YEAR-OLD VERSION OF ME!**

The rewrite involves some major and minor changes, though the story itself remains pretty much the same. Anyone play Pokemon out there? Think of this story as the equivalent of HeartGold and SoulSilver. _Very_ similar to the originals, but with some big changes. (P.S. Yes, I am 19 and still play Pokemon. SUE ME! :D )

A few I'll say right off the bat:  
-Bit and Rhe have undergone a bit of a revamp. Bit is physically, pretty much the same as she was in the original Time. She has a few little changes to her backstory. Rhe had a change in eye color (violet to lavender), but other than that is, as far as I know, identical physically. You'll have to read to find out if anything changes for her character-wise.  
-Skylark's name has been changed to Mar'i (which I will write as Mari, though apparently it's pronounced "Mary") to reflect the actual daughter of Nightwing and Starfire in the DCU proper. I did not know about Nightstar when I first wrote Time. If I had, I would have used Mari instead. Otherwise, she's the same.  
-Zepher is also getting a name change. Not sure what it is yet. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. (The reason I'm changing it is that I actually ended up using that name for a character in my original story and now every time I write Zepher, I'm going to be thinking of a six year-old griffin)  
-I honestly forgot about Annie, and when I was writing up this list thought, _Huh. Didn't I give Cyborg a kid, too?_ So I read through some of my cringe-worthy old writing and saw old Annie! She's the same. I like her character. No changes.

There are more, but you'll find those as _Time_ goes on. (Hyuck hyuck hyuck. Aren't I just HILARIOUS? -.-)

Cyborg is has a huge role in this chapter. I didn't mean to do that, but after I realized it, I just ran with it. After this, he pretty much becomes a background character. So if you like Cyborg, get your fill of him now, cause he appears more in this chapter than he appears for the rest of the story. :O Okay, that might be a bit of an over-exaggeration, but he's only a main character in this one chapter. He's secondary in the rest. Sorry Cyborg fans.

**The main pairing in this is BBRAE.** In the beginning of this one, they are platonic, but interested. **Robin and Starfire is another pairing**, though this one is confirmed from the start. The only OCs are the kids in the story. No one else.

I have so much more to say, but I've already taken up too much room talking so I'm gonna split.

Okay, Disclaimer and then no more talking. Hope you enjoy the rewrite or the story if you're new to this one!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all related elements belong to DC Comics.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No._"

"Aww, come on, plea—"

_"No means no, Beast Boy,"_ Raven hissed, slamming her book shut, standing, and storming out of the room, leaving a dejected green shapeshifter all alone on the couch.

"Could have told you that wouldn't work," Cyborg said absently from the kitchen portion of the room.

Beast Boy shot him an irritated glare. "Dude, I asked her to play chess, not marry me."

When his best friend didn't respond, Beast Boy rolled his eyes and slid from his awkward position on the sofa to an upward stance on the floor.

"I mean, what gives?" He asked, flopping into one of the chairs at the counter. "I thought she liked chess!"

"She does," Cyborg insisted offhandedly, sifting through the contents of the refrigerator in search of something that wasn't blue or concocted by Starfire.

Beast Boy threw his metallic friend an exasperated look. "Then why'd she say no?"

Cyborg peered up at his green friend for a moment with a sort of _Are you serious?_ expression on his face. "Maybe she just didn't feel like playing. There are times where you don't feel like playing video games and no one ever chastises you over it."

"Yeah, but—"

Cyborg shot him a silencing look before returning to the fridge to continue his search for the ever elusive supply of edible food needed to make his dinner. "B, man, if she doesn't feel like doing something, you can't force her to do it. Just leave her alone."

"But that's not fair, Cy!" He complained, slamming his hands down on the counter.

"Green bean, how is that not fair?" Cyborg asked. "It's common courtesy. If someone doesn't want to be bothered, you leave them alone."

"That's not what I'm talking about. All I'm trying to be is friendly, but, even though we're a lot closer than we used to be, she still seems to go _out of her way_ to be mean to me."

Cyborg mentally sighed. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Beast Boy was almost seventeen, and he still acted like the immature little child that first joined the Titans. He still cracked the lamest jokes, still played the most petty of tricks, still made a total ass of himself no matter where they went, and still, after all these years, didn't understand the concept of personal space. In all honesty, it was no wonder that Raven was at the end of her rope.

"She's not going out of her—"

"SHE'S SO GOING OUT OF HER WAY!"

Beast Boy paused for a moment to pout, jutting his quivering bottom lip out in a truly pathetic display. He remained this way for about two minutes before turning to his best friend.

"We're all friends, right? Friends?"

"Yes, Beast Boy," Cyborg groaned.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DOES SHE HATE ME?"

The eldest of the Titans' amusement flared, a small smirk sneaking onto his face.

"What are _you_ laughing at, tin man?" His green friend growled.

Cyborg's smirk remained. "Nothing, BB."

For a long moment, Beast Boy held his eyes in a vehement glare. Unfortunately, this only made Cyborg burst out laughing at his attempt to be intimidating. Groaning, Beast Boy dropped the facade and settled for a displeased crossing of his arms. He should have known that that wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry, BB," Cyborg snorted through his laughter. "It's just...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Beast Boy sank deeper into his irritated reverie, his eyebrows furrowing and his jaw jutting forward. He was muttering something about stupid tin cans under his breath when, out of nowhere, he was suddenly thrown from his seat by a violent, completely unpredicted quake.

Mere seconds later, a blinding gold light suddenly exploded across the bay, the force of which set off a _second_ earthquake. The resulting force was strong enough to shake the building and break half the windows, but weak enough to leave the structure otherwise intact.

Cyborg, who had also been thrown by the Earth's violent tremor and ultimately lay on the ground on the complete opposite side of the room, immediately pushed himself to his feet amidst his multiple injuries and the sputtering of his damaged circuits. Without a moment's waste, he instantly moved to his teammate to check his injuries.

Under the table, Beast Boy moaned. It was obvious that he was in pain, but at least he was alive.

"You all right, man?" Cyborg asked, trying to ignore the damage to his own body to focus on his friend's.

He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, dude," Beast Boy affirmed. He tried to laugh. "I've definitely experienced worse than this."

He could feel the painful sensation of broken glass embedded in his chartreuse skin, but not much else. There was definitely some blood in his mouth, and he was pretty sure his ankle was twisted pretty badly in his fall.

"Good to hear." Cyborg gave him a reassuring smile before his attention shifted to the Titans' supercomputer. "I need to check the damage downtown—I have a bad feeling that they're a lot worse off there than we are here," He said with a frown. He turned away for a moment to spare a glance toward the entryway. "For all we know, you and I might have gotten off really lucky. Someone needs to go see if Raven's oka—"

He was cut off by the sudden sound of the doors being blown open by a burst of dark energy.

Cyborg almost laughed as, seconds later, a very frazzled and confused-looking Raven emerged. "Never mind," He said, moderately amused.

Raven's hood was up from the moment that she stepped into the room, so any possible damage to her face was hidden, unlike the handful of bruises on her legs and the minor bleeding coming from her hands. Her wounds were minuscule in comparison to theirs, much to their surprise. She had either fared significantly better than both of them, or her healing powers were a lot more powerful than any of them realized.

"What happened?" She immediately demanded, knowing from that start that the quake hadn't been of natural origin.

Content that both of his friends were alright, Cyborg turned and shot to the computer. He pressed a few buttons which pulled up one of the cameras that fed the tower computer video from various points in the city.

"I'll let you know when we figure—" He stopped mid-sentence, his throat seemingly running dry as the video suddenly loaded and appeared across the screen.

"Oh no..." Beast Boy gasped, backing away from the screen in horrified disbelief. To say that the zone was much worse than they had thought would be a vast understatement.

The whole place was a disaster. Hundreds of people screamed as they ran about the scene, moving around the blazing remains of overturned cars and mutilated lampposts. Most of the larger buildings survived, though the smaller kiosks and stands lay in tatters. Roof shingles had been tossed about, shattering windows and striking people on the street. In their frenzied horror from being struck on, what must have seemed like, all sides, the panicked civilians ran amuck, smashing into and knocking each other over. It would be a miracle if no one had been trampled yet.

Cyborg immediately turned to his empathic friend. "We need to be down there _now_. Raven, can you teleport us?"

"Yes," She replied, gathering them in her soul-self and then pulling them through a dimensional rift, all in the course of a few seconds.

Moments later, the large shadowed bird reappeared at the scene of the explosion. Regrettably, her appearance ended up frightening the crowd into an even wilder state of hysteria.

"_**Sorry,**_" The bird said in her ethereal voice as she gently dropped both Beast Boy and Cyborg from her hold.

"It's fine. It's our own fault for not thinking that appearing out of nowhere might startle an already mortified crowd," Cyborg comforted.

"_**Maybe, but I still feel guilty for further scaring those who are already petrified to begin with.**_"

"Join the club, Rae."

Beast Boy missed her reply as he began to move away from them. Totally entranced by the devastation that encircled them.

There was fire _everywhere_. It was like Trigon all over again, and that was a period in his life he could definitely do without repeating.  
_  
For several reasons._

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked as he approached, caution in each step.

Beast Boy didn't answer at first. There was a great deal of sadness in his eyes as he took in the burning landscape. The texture of a dying world. "What caused this?"

Cyborg loosed a forlorn sigh. "Your guess is as good as mine," He said, taking in all the damage and contemplating where to start. "My first thought was that it was some kind of bomb, but there has never been evidence in the past of bombs causing earthquakes, which leads me to believe that that wasn't it." His eyes ran over the destruction. "However, right now, what caused the explosion isn't as important as evacuating these people in case there's another one."

Beast Boy shook off his melancholia when reminded of what he was really here for. Determination lit his features and his hero's instinct returned. "Right!" He exclaimed, quickly morphing into a dog. He turned and mock-saluted Cyborg before bounding off toward one of the blazing buildings.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Three hours later, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven reunited after having cleared every last civilian from the area. The handful of neighborhoods and small businesses had been left an utter ghost town, which it would remain until the cause of the explosion could be determined. Unfortunately, seeing as how their saviors were clueless as to whether it was something as innocent as a ruptured gas line accompanied by a rather inconvenient couple of earthquakes or something as sinister as a master plan enacted by some scheming psychopath, that could be a while.

"It's weird," Beast Bo y mused, scratching his chin like some kind of old-fashioned detective one saw on TV. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't a natural thing—too convenient, you know? But then again, what kind of villain sets off a bunch of fireworks that do tons of damage...but only to a few blocks?"

"It very well could have been someone with some kind of vendetta against someone living or working here. Those aren't all that uncommon," Raven put forward, though she seemed to believe that about as much as they did.

Cyborg spoke up next. "So let me get this straight. Raven, you said that while you were evacuating, you did a quick survey of the surrounding area to determine how far many citizens would probably be living or working in the area." Raven nodded in confirmation, and so he continued. "Despite what we previously thought, the explosion was actually extremely small, having only affected a very limited area—no larger than a few blocks. However, despite the size, the damage caused was colossal."

Raven frowned. "Maybe colossal was a little too strong of a word," She said. "We have to remember that, remarkably, there have been no casualties. There are some people in critical condition in the hospital, but as of now, they're alive. The structures around  
here are totally destroyed, save for a few, but there doesn't appear to be any pattern to the destruction. This leads me to believe one of two things. Either this was enacted by someone who wanted to scare, but not harm or..."

"Or this was an accident," Beast Boy finished, exchanging a look with Raven.

Cyborg looked at them both like they were crazy. "An accident?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but think about it. What incentive would some super-genius have for setting off a _contained_ explosion? The most devastating part of which was the totally unpredictable-in-magnitude aftershock, which shook some buildings and broke a bunch of windows in the area surrounding the explosion, causing a few cuts and bruises and probably breaking a lot of valuables, but other than that, nothing."

"An accident," Cyborg repeated.

"Probably by a meta. Hotspot had that episode not too long ago, didn't he?" Raven jumped when Beast Boy suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're one to point fingers!" He crowed.

"I'm not pointing fingers! Just proving a point," She retorted, zapping him with her powers. A loud, "OW!" was his response.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Alright, both of you, knock it off." He gave them both a light shove and gestured toward the building situated in the middle of the bay. "We should head back to the tower. We're not going to find anything in the dark."

Beast Boy stretched, his eyelids crunching closed. "Yeah, okay," He said bored. Seconds later, his eyes suddenly flew open as a devious idea came to mind. "Hey, I'll race you guys back to the tower! Last one there has to watch Robin and Starfire make kissy faces at each other for the next month!"

"WHAT?" Cyborg barked. Unfortunately, by the time the words left his mouth, his friends were already gone, the changeling racing in the form of a cheetah and Raven, for once, caught up in Beast Boy's petty games.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The race to the tower ended up being a race to the edge of the bay as, since they had teleported downtown, the pod that was usually used to carry Cyborg and Robin across the water was still on the tower side of the bay and, go figure, the retina scan to retrieve it happened to be broken.

At the edge of the bay, both Beast Boy and Cyborg stood bent over and wheezing while Raven simply levitated beside them, moderately amused at their predicament.

"Dude..." Beast Boy choked out, "that is totally...not fair."

Raven smirked and Cyborg laughed. "There's a lot that isn't fair today, isn't there?" He joked.

Beast Boy froze, mortified that Raven might ask what Cyborg was talking about and then continually badger them until they told him. Then again, that was usually his thing, not hers. Regardless, she didn't ask.

"Tell me I don't have to carry you two idiots across," She half-teased.

"N-n-no...no way, Raven," Beast Boy said, trying to keep some shred of his dignity. "We can...we can totally...handle this."

"You're awfully tired for having just run a short distance."

"Five miles is _not_ a short distance."

"Oh please."

Cyborg interrupted their banter. "Can it...both of you." He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his steel arm. "BB can you swim across here?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Sure...but probably not till tomorrow morning..."

He shook his head and turned to the levitating enchantress who was still smirking tauntingly at the panting Beast Boy.

_Huh. She does sort of go out of her way to be rude to him, _He thought to himself, mild amusement evident in his mental voice. He shook the thought off, switching to his vocal one. "Hey Rae, think you can use your telekinesis to pull the transport pod over here?"

She snorted. "Oh sure, because that definitely won't break it more than it already is."

_Smartass,_ Beast Boy grunted. Her smirk grew, and he immediately knew that her empathy and telepathy had already told her what his mouth had not. Still she choose not to address this either. His lucky day, he supposed.

Snickering, Raven moved to float over the bay. "I'll go get it. Don't go anywhere."

Beast Boy wanted to yell some "witty" comment after her, but he was far too out of breath to ever do such a thing. This time, she could get away quietly. Lucky for her!

A few seconds later, the pod shot over and Raven poked her head out.

"Thanks Rae!" Cyborg said, strutting over to the pod, Beast Boy trotting after him in the form of a skunk. Why he picked that one was beyond either of them.

With all three Titans safely in the transport, the doors closed and the pod zipped through the water, slowing to a stop on the opposite bank.

"I love that thing!" Beast Boy exclaimed, chuckling slightly to himself as he placed his gloved hand on the wall to steady himself on the way out.

"Yep," Cyborg boasted proudly as he stepped out. "If Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks it."

"Except Beast Boy," Raven deadpanned, walking past him.

"Yes," He sighed, moving past them both and heading for the door. "Except Beast Boy."

When Cyborg reached the door, he lifted his hand to enter his code into the the keypad that unlocked the tower. However, he paused a few inches away from it, confusion creasing his face. "Raven, did you come back here at all during the evacuation?"

Raven threw him the weirdest look. "No...? Why?"

His hand dropped and his face paled.

"Cy, why did you ask that?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly nervous. "Cyborg?"

"Cyborg, answer the question. _Why did you ask if I was here?_" She demanded, her stomach sinking.

A nervous sweat dripped down the face of the half-man, half-machine Teen Titan. Slowly, his face a ghostly pale, he turned to his teammates. "Because, within the last thirty minutes, someone used your code to get into the tower."

Both of his friends stared at him in sickeningly silence.

_Someone used your code to get into the tower._

The Titans didn't tell anyone their codes, not even each other. It was a safety measure which allowed passage into the tower only when one of the Titans was present. The fact that someone knew it somehow was horrifying.

The fact that they didn't know who it was made it worse.

Cyborg powered up his cannon while Beast Boy changed into a tiger and Raven brought her powers to bear.

All three of the Titans suddenly found themselves unable to breathe. There was someone inside the tower. Someone unauthorized. Someone who, _somehow_ knew one of the Titan's key codes. And here they were about to step inside, where they would possibly be at that person's mercy, whoever he or she happened to be.

"Stay close," Cyborg ordered as he punched in his code and the tower doors slid open with a "Welcome Home, Cyborg." Another new feature, one that annoyed everyone and that they would have joked about had they not been so tense from the current situation.

"I can feel the intruder," Raven mumbled. Her eyes pointed skyward. "Upstairs."

"_Grrrrr..._" Beast Boy bounded forward, taking the lead for once, probably thinking that he may be able to scare the intruder by approaching them in the form of an almost five-hundred pound Siberian Tiger.

"Careful, Beast Boy..." Cyborg urged.

The changeling paid no mind, bolting up the stairs and roaring once he reached the top.

Raven met him shortly after, pausing and closing her eyes to allow her sixth sense to survey the floor. When her eyes reopened, she turned her whole body toward the kitchen. Beast Boy took off running.

He slammed into the doors, throwing them open and nearly tearing them off their hinges. His ferocious outer layer greatly helped to mask his fear.

Cyborg stepped into the room seconds after the other two had and switched the light on. Unfortunately, even out of the dark, their situation was still terrifying.

Raven swallowed and shifted into her astral form, her ebony soul-self. In her near-indestructible form, she slowly flew to where she had sensed the presence, Beast Boy and Cyborg right behind her.

She stopped directly before the sofa. For a long moment, she merely stared. Whatever had broken into the tower was hiding behind it.

Gathering his courage, Beast Boy backed up and then sprinted forward, clearing the couch with a single graceful leap. As soon as he landed, he rapidly whirled around...

...And met with the green and lavender eyes of two terribly familiar looking little girls.

* * *

Besarki: Waaaay different approach than I took last time. Gwa. I need to get my writing voice switched over from Shaman King to Teen Titans. Let me rewatch a few episodes. That should do it. Also did you notice the difference in length? It amuses me. In the original Time, Chapter 1 (minus the author's notes) was only 565 words. In the rewrite, it's...haha: 3,311. That's an interesting number. Also without the author's notes.

I _majorly_ prefer the comic over the animated series. I like both of them, but the comic really has me (or it did before Felicia starting writing. Grr...) and I think that's, regrettably, apparent in my writing. I'm going to try to rein in the comic-lover in me and keep to the animated personalities. Cross your fingers that that goes well.

Raven's voice doesn't actually change when she's using her soul-self...but I don't care. :3 I think it would be cool if she had a sort of other-worldly effect added to it.

At one point, Beast Boy was worried that Raven would ask what Cyborg had been talking about. Yes, I am aware that Raven does not need to ask and can simply take any information that she desires from her target's mind. However, I'm pretty sure that this involves a good bit of force and you know when she's doing it. Also, between the comic and the animated series, there isn't much that she can't do so we have to ignore some of it for the story's sake. :)

Okay, I have work early tomorrow morning, and I'm beyond tired, so I'm going to bed. G'NIGHT!

REVIEW!


	2. Phantom

Besarki: The bottom author's note is extremely long so I'm not going to write anything much up here.

Really, I just want to say that I'm going to try to keep a fairly quick update schedule if I get enough interest, but life enjoys throwing me weird stuff which messes up my schedule, so I make no promises.

That's it! Here's the chapter which was a major pain in the rear end.

* * *

For a moment, he merely stared, truly not believing his eyes.

Honestly, he couldn't say what surprised him more. The fact that children, _young children_ had broken into the tower, so easily bypassing Cyborg's would-be award-winning security, or the horrifying fact that he could almost recognize them, though he was sure he had never seen them before.

Growling nervously, the green shapeshifter took a few steps back, his muscles rippling and his hair standing on end.

They were both girls, sisters from the looks of it, though they couldn't have been more different.

To the left, standing challengingly with defiance in her jade green eyes was the older and more normal looking of the two. Her hair was green, but appeared to have been artificially dyed that way for some reason or another. Perhaps to mask her natural color or to hide some secret? She was a little young to be expressing herself through her hair, or he would have wondered about that as well. However, apart from her hair, she was, indeed, very normal and human-looking. Her skin was fair and she was a reasonable height for her age, her nails were not overly long, nor were her teeth sharp or her ears pointed. Half of her was not robotic, her eyes were of no abnormal hue, nor was her skin or hair. She was normal in almost every way.

The second child couldn't have been more opposite.

The first thing that Beast Boy noticed was that this girl was, in essence, a carbon copy of Raven. Grey skin, violet hair, and a gleaming gemstone on her forehead, the two were nearly identical. As a matter of fact, only small differences like the girl's lavender eyes and the blatant emotions that shone brilliantly on the girl's face kept him from thinking her to be a clone of a younger Raven.

Had he been able to observe any longer, he would have noticed that the girl was small, and appeared significantly weaker than her sister—as if she were merely human while her big sister was the young embodiment of Superman. Unfortunately, this was not to be as, in the blink of an eye, the older of the two suddenly morphed into some kind of otherworldly animal—a wolf, from the looks of it, with blond-colored fur, slightly elongated teeth and claws, tattered ears, and a set of blue markings underneath its eyes—and lunged at the offending party.

Caught by surprise, Beast Boy found himself suddenly thrown backwards by the shockingly strong attack. The attacker was young, small, and inexperienced, but she had a good bit of brute power on her side. He didn't want to fight a child, but he was absolutely certain that this girl could kill him if he let his guard down, despite her age.

The shapeshifter roared in fury as he grabbed the startled golden wolf and flung it into the wall, cringing slightly at the pained yip it emitted upon impact. It was a painful reminder than he was fighting a child, not a supervillain.

Suddenly stressed to the extreme, he took a giant step back. He was confident that he could win this fight, but wasn't so sure he could incapacitate his enemy without causing serious damage.

_WATCH OUT!_ Someone suddenly shouted from behind him. Seconds after the voice pierced the momentarily soundless barrier, all the lights in the room simultaneously shattered in a burst of dark energy. He resisted the urge to grunt. At least _one _of his friends had woken up from their shock-induced coma. Jeez.

Distracted by his errant train of thought, he almost didn't notice the open-jawed wolf diving at him. Stepping out of the way in the nick of time, he scarcely missed having half of his right hind leg ripped off.

_What do you want?_ He mentally shouted, hoping against all hope that one of them had telepathy.

Neither responded in the way he was hoping for. The baby continued to stare and shrank more and more into herself while her shapeshifting older sister jumped up off the ground and shot toward him like a bullet from a gun.

_Shit,_ He internally swore, his paws digging deeper into the carpet. _How the hell am I supposed to—_

_**RRAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWRRRRR!**_

Beast Boy's head whipped to the side a second too late.

Before he even knew what was happening, a _massive_ green lion rushed in and slammed into him with impossible force. He yowled in agony as he was launched back, away from the two girls, who suddenly became all that much more alert. He had a good feeling that this was probably "Daddy."

And _Daddy_ somehow managed to be infected and cured of Sakutia with either the exact same or a very similar method as he had. Beast Boy grunted, but supposed that this wasn't a good time to mull over how someone else got their hands on his parents' cure.

The opposing green lion growled menacingly as Beast Boy painstakingly pushed himself to his feet. With trembling legs, he spared a glance over where Cyborg and Raven should have been standing in an attempt to find them and find out why they were just standing there and not helping.

Unfortunately, neither were where he had left them.

Cyborg was gone. He couldn't seem to find him no matter where his eyes traveled. Raven, on the other hand, was still there, but was gripping the counter for support while gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes. He could visibly see the sweat dripping down her face as an unseen onslaught caused her face to contort in pain.

Mortified, his head whipped to the other girl, suddenly taking notice of the _second_ battle that had been going on beyond his plane of vision. The girl, who still looked as frightened as before, had a very faint white glow illuminating her eyes, one that he hadn't noticed before, but now immediately alerted him to the fact that she _hadn't_ been merely sitting there this whole time. Her appearance had only an act—whatever, she was doing, she was twice as lethal as her shapeshifting older sister.

His now horrified face snapped back to the vicious animal who stood snarling before him. Cyborg was completely out, Raven might as well be, and Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be seen. He was alone. He was all alone against three very dangerous enemies.

_Oh no..._

The furious father across from him leaped forward and slashed him with a great claw, leaving a throbbing wound and trail of blood in his wake. Beast Boy roared and attempted to bite his still-raised paw, only to miss and have his enemy body slam him when he was crouched down.

With Beast Boy still crushed to the ground, the larger lion rose and grabbed him by the neck, somehow lifting him up and chucking him through the closest window, sending him spiraling toward the ground. As suddenly as it had began, the fight ended with the youngest of the Titans vanishing into the darkness that surrounded the T-shaped structure.

For a moment, silence reigned through the darkened room, only the sounds of labored breathing a quiet hum there to pierce its tough outer skin.

The golden wolf carefully padded over to the great lion, her eyes questioning and moderately confused.

The lion growled slightly and the wolf retorted with folded ears and bared teeth. The glaring contest lasted no longer than a minute before the doors leading into the room suddenly swished open.

Much to everyone's surprise, the light suddenly flicked on and a casually conversing Robin and Starfire stepped into the room. The lion's jaw dropped.

He could _not_ be seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Robin was smiling at Starfire when he took his first steps into the room, oblivious to the warzone he had just unknowingly entered. "Thanks, Star, but I—" He cut off open seeing the scene before him. His living room contained five people, and over half of them didn't belong.

Starfire, on the other hand, didn't even bother to stop to survey the situation. She was off her feet and flying towards the Beast Boy imposter before Robin even uttered the word, "Go!"

"Starfire, wait!" Robin ordered, though she paid no mind. Deciding that the beast who had taken out half of his team would be too much for Starfire alone, he rushed forward to it, only to be bowled over by the golden wolf that had been in the middle of the room with the monstrous lion.

The animal lunged for his throat, prevented only by the bo staff the wolf was currently clamped onto, which had undoubtedly saved Robin's life just now.

"Get...off..." He growled at the snarling lupine enemy. He had fought wild animals before, but even as juvenile as this one obviously was, he had never battled a wolf so strong. Trying to fight both this hell-bound monstrosity and the great green lion together would be suicide. He would need to keep the wolf occupied. Starfire was on her own.

Screaming like a wild banshee, she loosed a flurry of starbolts upon the stranger, certain that he was the reason Beast Boy was missing, Raven was unconscious, and Cyborg was out of commission.

The lion ducked and jumped out of the way, still in an utter state of shock. Not to mention a state of utter horror. Just who had he thrown out the window just now...?

Starfire's eyes blazed with intensity. "Deceiver!" She shrieked. "Villain! Fiend! I will not allow you to harm our friends anymore!"

The lion's face was mortified, but for different reasons than Starfire or Robin would have guessed. "Arrr! Arrr!" He roared, attempting to speak while fading left and right to avoid her deadly wrath. Unfortunately for him, a single misstep was all it took for Starfire's hit to meet its mark.

In an instant, Starfire flung her hand forward and shot the great lion with a bolt of seething energy. The terrible impact sent him barreling across the floor. His claws dug into the carpet to weaken the inevitable crash as much as possible, but the action had only minimal effectiveness. Starfire followed him as he was sent into one of the upper walls.

Exhausted from his fight with both the previous mighty beast and the current raving alien, the green animal slid down the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

The Tamaranian flew over and stood before him, keeping a threatening empowered fist aimed and ready at all times. A pair of sad, jade eyes gazed weakly up at her.

"Arr...arr..." He groaned, his eyes sliding closed. Finally, his strength gave out and the great animal began to slowly change, gradually reverting to his true form.

Starfire remained primed and ready for the sake that he was fooling her, though she was pretty certain that wasn't something she should truly bother anticipating. Unfortunately, apart from the fact that he was currently breaching the line between the consciousness and oblivion, she didn't know exactly what it was that she _should_ bother to anticipate. With how bizarre this confrontation had been, he could do pretty much anything. He could get up and run, or roll over and die, and she'd be surprised either way. He could change into something else, reach up and kill her, he could revert to his true form and then instantly teleport away. Or he could simply change back and allow her to take him to jail. He could do anything, and no matter how extreme or insignificant that anything might be, she'd still be totally and absolutely stunned. He could do _anything._ However, what _anything_ turned out to be surpassed her expectations far more than she had any right to imagine.

In the midst of his transformation between man and animal, the creature used the last of its energy to emit a final, strained cry in a voice she would always recognize and always know, "...Ssstarr...stop..."

Immediately, Starfire gasped, intensely startled by the familiarity of her enemy's voice. With wide eyes, she retracted her offensive posture and stared at the green creature in shock as it shifted, weakness and severe burns freezing it at a form in between a big cat and a human.

"Beast Boy?" She gaped, her words tumbling out in a stream of utter shock.

Across the room, the wolf delivered a swift bite to Robin's ankle before turning her seething attention to Starfire. However, to everyone's disbelief, before she could dive toward her next target, her angry expression suddenly dropped, her ears turned alert, and her head whipped toward the broken window.

_**Move,**_ Said the voice of an unseen phantom.

Startled into obedience, Starfire stepped away, her eyes on the window.

Mere seconds later, a massive, glowing white bird with a long flowing tail and gleaming ruby eyes appeared from the void that swallowed the tower, an unconscious, but very much alive Beast Boy in one of her talons. To everyone's shock, he was in perfect condition, not a wound to be found.

The mystical being soared through the opening provided by the shattered glass, before gently setting Beast Boy on the floor and moving further to meet the great lion where he lay.

"_**You are utterly useless,**_" She said teasingly, waving a now-blue-outlined wing over his scrapes and burns. As the glowing limb passed over the wounds, they slowly began to fade away along with all the pain they had caused him.

A small smirk on his face, the shapeshifter continued his transformation back into his human form. And sure enough, there was Beast Boy, older, taller, stronger, but still Beast Boy, nonetheless.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire yelped. "But—but Beast Boy is right there! How can there be two?"

Robin stepped forward, annoyance at being out of loop clear on his face. "What is going on here?"

The shimmering bird turned and smiled at them. "_**All will be clear soon,**_" She promised.

"What?" Robin demanded. A gentle laugh was her only answer.

"_**Goodnight,**_" She whispered melodically, before engulfing them in her open wings.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Beast Boy groaned inwardly. His head hurt like hell, and he didn't have the slightest clue why. The only thing he was sure of was that it had nothing to do with alcohol. He wouldn't drink that nasty stuff even if Robin didn't watch them like a hawk.

Ugh. So then what the heck happened to make him feel this way?

He decided against trying to get up right now. It wouldn't get him much of anywhere. From the voices that echoed around him, he could tell that he was surrounded. Getting up only to be knocked back down wouldn't be something that was exactly high on his to-do list. Plus, if he was being held captive or something, this would be a good opportunity to gain information.

Or it would have been had he been able to listen to the conversation without reacting to every other sentence.

"Damn. I remember when the living room used to look like this."

A deep grunt sounded. "Yeah, before Deathstroke blew up the tower."

A shrill alarm went off inside of him. Blew up the tower? Someone blew up the tower?

A deep feeling of dread filled him. His friends! What happened to his friends? He was sure he was with them recently. Where were they?

The reply, accompanied by a familiar snort and a round of laughter came from the same voice as earlier. "Yeah, well, it happens."

The voice was familiar, but with his pounding head, he couldn't place it. A villain, he decided. No hero could be so cheerful over the destruction of Titans Tower.

"You're right," Replied a strong, leader-esque voice. "We endure, and move forward."

"'Cept when BB's kids take a nature hike through the past."

BB? Brother Blood? The creepy old guy who went after Cyborg?

_I thought he was dead._ As a matter of fact, he was sure of it. He could still clearly remember the headline. _Brother Blood of the HIVE academy dies of complications to his mechanical circuitry._ Cyborg had gone on about losing his first big enemy for hours.

Someone else, then—but who? What other villain had the initials _B.B._? Beast Boy had a feeling that he wasn't going to get his answer.

"HEY!"

"Where _are_ your little monsters, anyway?"

He made an irritated little noise before answering. "Raven has them. I think she's on the roof."

RAVEN? He swore to god, if this turned out to be another Terra reveal, he was gonna be _so_ mad!

"The roof? What business does our friend have up there?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know? Bea—"

"Hey, guys. I don't know if you've just not noticed or if you're purposely ignoring it, but _he's_ awake."

Beast Boy mentally swore. He was going to have to take acting lessons.

"He is? Oh hey, you're right!"

"Hmm. Beast Boy?"

"What?"

"Not _you_."

"Oh, sorry."

The first voice sighed and cleared his throat. "Hey, Beast Boy, wake up. Beast Boy?"

"Green bean never could act. We know you're up, squirt."

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

A fifth, totally unfamiliar voice giggled and began to speak. "Hee hee hee. Uncle Gar sure is a funny sleeper, Dad."

"That he is, kid," The deep voice agreed.

Someone grunted and the young voice giggled.

"Sorry, Uncle Gar."

"Yeah, yeah."

The leader voice chuckled. "Alright, guys. Let's stop fooling around and help these guys." A soft rustle sounded. Beast Boy couldn't place the sound. "I think I see Raven moving, too. Gar, you and Vic go help with her. Kory, you're with me. Let's see if we can get this faker to wake up without causing too much trouble."

Vic? Kory? _GAR?_ What the hell was going on here?

_Okay, Beast Boy, you've got two options: One, you can lay here and hope these lunatics get distracted by a squeaky toy or something_ _**or **__you can get up and kick some serious butt!_

Well, the latter wasn't likely, but neither was the former. PLAN C!

With a quick burst of energy, Beast Boy immediately changed form, shifting into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. His eyes flew open in the middle of his transformation, giving him glimpses of the colors around him, but not the clear picture.

At full size, Beast Boy stood tall and strong, his head waving with a mighty roar.

"STARFIRE! DEFENSIVE MEASURES!" The leader voice shrieked in a voice that Beast Boy couldn't hear.

Suddenly, a glowing green orb shot around the room, gathering a group of individuals and transporting them safely outside the room.

That wasn't all, however. Moments after he changed, a second, even larger dinosaur slammed into him, razor sharp spikes running down his spine. The creature had a very similar bone structure to him with very few differences. He wasn't the same dinosaur, but he was the exact same shade of green.

The. Exact. Same...

Events from earlier came pouring back into his mind.

The intruder! The great lion! He was still here! And he called in reinforcements.

Panic seized him as he struggled desperately against the behemoth's hold. His friends. He had to find his friends. He had to find them _now!_

His intensive struggles would have continued had it not been for the gentle voice that cut through the symphony of roars.

"Younger version of our friend! Please, do not fight us! We do not come to harm you!" Called a voice from behind him. His head was still pounding, but he could have sworn that that was Starfire just now.

Starfire?

This sudden thought, pieced together with the memory of the green glow from earlier pieced together and set off a light bulb in his head. Starfire!

Starfire was here! Excitement pumped through him. He was thrilled to have a friend there to help him against these crazies, especially one as strong as Starfire! He quickly whipped his head toward the voice—

And his face immediately fell.

It was Starfire, but at the same time it wasn't. Though his friend looked very similar to this woman, there were some very clear differences. This Starfire was without a doubt in her mid to late twenties at least, possibly even her early thirties. Her hair was fuller, but relatively the same length and her eyes retained that same childish innocence, despite the destruction of which they had borne witness. Starfire's clothes had taken a more modest turn for some reason or another. Her skirt was still short, but had lengthened to the point where it reached half way down her thigh, rather than just past her essentials. Her top remained relatively unchanged, as well, save for the completely jeweled neckpiece and bottom band. Both her shirt and skirt were more of a pinkish purple now rather than a solid, basic purple. The color reminded him of the nice mothers who lived around Dayton Manor. The ones who used to hand out cookies—just because they could.

Shifting his eyes, he saw someone who looked exactly like Cyborg, only he had a few more upgrades, making his technology look even _more_ mind-boggling. Also clearly older, this Cyborg had gained maturity in his facial appearance even if in nothing else due to his cybernetics. He wore no clothes, which was nothing new. Beast Boy supposed that when you were half robot, clothing wasn't exactly a necessity.

Not too far off from Cyborg was someone Beast Boy didn't recognize, though judging by the blue bird on his shirt, that bizarre mask, and his current company, this was Robin. Or, maybe, like Starfire had once told them about, _Nightwing_. His hair was long, and his suit was mostly black, except for the white lenses of his mask, the dark blue bird in the center, his grey arm bands and the design on his gloves, part of his boots, and his utility belt. His stance _was_ undeniably Robin-like, though, and for a moment, Beast Boy felt stupid for not immediately realizing who he was.

With those three out of the way, his eyes swept about the room. To his immense surprise, relief, and confusion, he noticed his friends—all of them their proper age—scattered about the room.

He had to wake them up, he had to—

He nearly jumped in alarm when he felt his Sakutia-infected doppelganger tighten his hold on him. He had nearly forgotten about him somehow.

Beast Boy whipped his head so his reptilian eye could clearly see the second dinosaur. To his surprise, the behemoth offered him a goofy grin instead of one of his previous death glares.

_What __**are**__ you?_

The behemoth's grin widened, though Beast Boy was sure he couldn't have possibly known the question he had just asked.

"Yo, Green Genes, change back. Both of you," The Cyborg clone said from the ground.

There was no movement for a moment, no regard for the Cyborg clone's request, and then, out of nowhere, the behemoth suddenly began to laugh, shaking his head. The laughter came out rather bizarre, like a mix between a roar and a wheeze.

Somehow, the people on the ground seemed to know something that the smaller of the two dinosaurs didn't. "What did she say now?" Clone-Cyborg asked, a smirk on his face.

The behemoth grunted and slowly began to loosen his hold on Beast Boy's shoulders. Thrilled to be free, Beast Boy tried to take a step back, only to have the behemoth grab his shoulder and then point a clawed finger at the ground. Even voiceless, the young Titan could understand what he meant.

"_Change back. Return to the ground."_

He defiantly grunted in his enemies face. The larger creature clearly wasn't amused.

The giant dinosaur shoved him and pointed more forcibly to the floor. "_Ground. Now._"

Beast Boy went to resist once more, but a menacing growl from the irritated brute before him made him reconsider.

His eyes did a quick once around.

He didn't want to give in, but the factors really weren't in his favor. He was hopelessly outnumbered and completely surrounded. There was no way he could run, and even if the chance arose, he wouldn't leave without his friends. He turned to make eye contact with the leader of this team of clones.

Robin—_Nightwing_ nodded, his face free of malice or deceit, not that Beast Boy was all that great at determining whether or not a person was lying or not by their facial features.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Beast Boy turned back to the second dinosaur and nodded, negating his transformation and reverting to human form.

As he quickly sank to the ground, his eyes connected with the eyelids of his four friends. If Raven really had been waking up before, something had knocked her back out, which kinda sucked for him. He hoped that one of them woke up soon. He really needed them.

Once he had returned to normal, he moved closer to the impersonating clones who stood in an open circle on the ground before him. Once he met them in the middle, they all offered him gentle smiles and then turned to the still transformed dinosaur.

The behemoth made a large, toothy grin before reverting to his own true form.

Beast Boy was only half surprised to see a clone of himself standing where the dinosaur once resided.

He would never admit it, but he was satisfied that whoever had cloned him had at least taken the time to make him look good.

The man was still completely green as Beast Boy knew he always would be, though his hair had grown a little and he had picked up a few more inches, catching up to Rob—_Nightwing_ but still behind both Cyborg and Starfire.

His wardrobe was simple enough. Short-sleeved and mostly red with a white upside-down triangle covering his chest and neck, as well as white stripes down his sides and around his waist. Long white boots with paw prints on the bottom covered his feet while his arms remained completely bare. It wasn't complex, which seemed to suit his simple thinking.

Or at least he thought so, anyway.

Still grinning, his clone snickered. "I didn't think you were ever going to calm down."

But still, regardless of the outfit, his clone was _still_ a total ass.

Beast Boy pointed an accusing finger. "_You're _the one who broke into our house!"

This seemed to knock the annoying green monkey off his high horse. Beast Boy almost laughed. _Huh. That was easy. _"Well...it's technically not breaking in...since it's sort of our house, too. Or it used to be."

The young shapeshifter frowned. He had no idea what to make of what his clone had just said, so he didn't bother trying. "You know, I don't know what that means...BUT YOU STILL BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE AND ATTACKED ME AND MY FRIENDS!"

He threw his hands in front of him defensively. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I swear!"

"How do you not _mean_ to attack someone?"

"Well, I—"

"HUH?"

"Jesus, let me finish, you pile of—"

"HUH?"

"Both of you—grow up," Came a dry voice from afar.

The voice hit him like a battering ram. Without his brain telling it to, his head jerked in the direction of the sound, and sure enough, there was the final member of the clone set followed by a group of five children, two of which he instantly recognized as the sisters from before.

"I sensed that the danger had passed," The white-clad woman droned as the children that accompanied her dispersed. "Figured it would be alright to bring the cavalry back in here."

Whoever had cloned Raven hadn't done a very good job. Her purple hair was long, reaching all the way down her back, despite the fact that the real Raven had made it very clear that long hair was a bother—hence the reason that she always cut it off almost immediately after it grew past a certain point.

Her clothes were white and covered most of her. The outfit she now wore was a semi-loose body suit that clashed with her usual style, seeming almost Native American in its frayed sleeves and pant legs. Even her white boots—equipped with very slight platforms making her look at least a _little bit_ taller—seemed to have a very natural feel to them somehow. He would admit that Raven had never been big on technology, but this seemed to take the whole natural thing to whole new extremes. And that was weird. Really weird.

However, there was one thing that caught his attention from the start, something that bothered him more than anything else, and that was the nearly unnoticeable glimmer of _crimson_ in her once totally violet eyes.

He had no talent for predicting the future, but he knew for sure that nothing good could come of crimson in Raven's eyes.

"Yeah, I'd say the worst is over," Clone-Beast Boy said with a grin. He touched the back of her hand with his as she met them, a light smile stretching across his face.

Beast Boy passed a subtle glance between both of them, slightly perturbed by the..._friendliness_ of the gesture_._

Snapping him out of his reverie, the second Beast Boy began to speak. "Raven tells me that you've been calling us _clones_ for the past half hour." There was a hint of humor in his voice as he revealed this ridiculous fact. "Well, you can put your mind at ease—we're not."

"Yeah, right. Like you'd tell me if you were." Beast Boy's eyes moved nervously between the changeling and the half-demon. "Okay, I'll humor you: If you aren't clones, then what are you?"

"Exactly what we look like," Cyborg said, stepping forward. "We're the Titans."

In that instant, his nervousness vanished and he laughed. These guys weren't superheroes, they were _nuts!_ "No way, dude! We're the Titans! That's more ridiculous than my clone theory!"

"No," Cyborg shook his head, still smiling. "You're the _Teen_ Titans. We're just the Titans."

"Ha—_WHAT? _What sense does that make?"

"Plenty of sense!" The half-man, half-machine replied with a grin. "We're all you."

"No, you're not. You don't even look like me."

"Not me, he's you. I'm him," He said, gesturing to the Cyborg he knew for a fact to be real.

"Then who is he, huh?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I don't know how much more obvious we can make this, Beast Boy: We are all from the future. _THE FUTURE!_ We are all future versions of you, and you are past versions of us."

"HA! You expect me to believe that?"

"Why not?"

"Well...uh..." He tossed nervous glances at everyone around him. "...ehhh..."

"You can't disprove that which is true," Raven deadpanned from aside, the lavender-eyed child from before now clinging to her with an apparently vice-like grip.

Cyborg smirked, his hands firmly on his hips. "Take that." He snickered.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "I still don't believe you. None of us possess the technology needed to time travel."

"You're right...but it wasn't technology that brought us here."

"Pfft. Then what? Did Raven's abilities go haywire or something?"

Cyborg snorted. "I know you meant that as a joke, but you're closer than you know. I'm sure you saw that explosion a few hours ago..."

Beast Boy gasped. "That was _you?_" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the older Raven and older Beast Boy averting their eyes.

Cyborg sighed. "Let's just say that we're here thanks to a freak accident that you couldn't repeat if you tried."

The green changeling rapidly shook his head. "Oh no you don't! You are _not_ getting out of explaining this one!"

"We're not trying to," Nightwing said, stepping forward. "But I'm guessing that your friends are going to want to know as well."

Beast Boy frowned. Yeah, the others, Robin especially, would probably pitch a fit if they weren't informed as well, and, if these "Titans" were who they claimed to be, he knew for a fact that none of them would feel like reiterating a just-told story.

He sighed dejectedly, knowing that this was the best that he was going to get. Cyborg's machine half was flickering between black and blue and his other three friends were beginning to fidget. It wouldn't be long before they were up and around. It wouldn't be long before these so called _Titans_ had to explain everything. Though he had never been a fan of the activity, he supposed he could wait a little bit longer to learn the truth of these newcomers who looked so much like them, yet completely different at the exact same time.

"Fine," He crossly agreed. "But as soon as they wake up—"

"We'll tell you everything."

With the promise made, Beast Boy's attention sank to the ground for a moment before it lifted and was cast about the room. They were all watching him, each and every one of them staring with burning attentiveness. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to run from them, to get away and never look back, though he was certain that if their motives were anything less than pure, to do so would unquestionably condemn his friends.

He tried to look away, only to begin to catch the stares of the five children who hid about the room. Nearly as bad as the adults, he suddenly found himself increasingly desperate to escape them as well. He continuously tried to look away, ultimately failing as he found himself frozen by the deathly gaze of tiny child who clung to Raven's hand. Though he tried desperately to look away, he found such a thing impossible even though it seemed that simply looking at her could kill him where he stood. And so, defeated, he simply stared, his gaze connecting helplessly with the gaze of this dangerous little girl, speckles of previously unseen crimson dancing violently in her serene lavender eyes.

* * *

Besarki: Ugh, shit ending. Anyway, this damn thing WOULD NOT END! UGH! AND I THINK IT WAS KINDA OBVIOUS THAT I WAS GETTING IRRITATED! GWA!

So, has anyone noticed that FFNet is now taking the second punctuation point/mark out of sentences? It used to do that, but they stopped for a while. Huh. Inconvenient. I also don't like that it smashes words together a lot. It looks fine in my word document, but gets format raped when I put it on here. Meh. Whatever.

So I was kinda lazy on uniforms for most of them. I used the one I created for Raven from the original Time in this version, too while all the others got new (unimaginative) suits. For Beast Boy, I didn't even bother creating one. I just used a slightly modified version of his uniform from _Titans_ (Reference: _Titans #5..._200...9? Might have been 2008. I don't know. Doesn't matter) IE, I gave him shoes in addition to his given uniform. LAZY!

Beast Boy has a case of "Stupid Character" in this chapter in that he vehemently refuses to see what is right in front of him. If he didn't, this chapter would be, maybe 400 words. Maybe 500 if I BSed a little more. A lot of the Teen Titans episodes had stupid character syndrome, too. You just need to ignore it.

Older Beast Boy was a Giganotosaurus. For those who have never read anything by me before, I'll tell you right now that I'm a big researcher. For this chapter, I wanted to find a carnivorous dinosaur that was bigger than the T-Rex. Technically, I could have just gone with another T-Rex since older Beast Boy's animal forms are larger than younger Beast Boy's, though I really just wanted to do a different dinosaur all together. I found the Giganotosaurus, which was the second largest carnivorous dino in history. I forget the name of the largest. Giganotosaurus is _extremely_ similar to the T-Rex, just a little bigger. So, if you're looking for a mental picture, just imagine two T-Rexes, but one that's bigger than the other. I'll put a picture on Zephyr Beads if you want to see it.

**THE FOLLOWING PART OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS EXTREMEMLY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ IT!**

I do not regard the Teen Titans Go! comic as canon, so even though Beast Boy met Nightwing in there, I do not recognize that in this story. The only exception to this rule is Sarah Simms who may or may not be referenced in this story. She will not appear, but may be spoken of. I'm not sure yet.

This story combines some of the elements of the comics with the elements of the animated series. For those who are not familiar with the comics at all:

-Sakutia is the disease that almost killed Beast Boy as a child. The history is kind of muddled. The original story says that the cure turned him green, while the current story seems to imply that it was the disease itself that turned him green. Either way, Sakutia is the reason that Beast Boy is green.

-Deathstroke (you should _all_ know this one) is the alias taken by Slade Wilson. Aka, the main enemy from both the cartoon and the book.

Real Names (another that you should all know, but on the off chance that you don't...):  
Beast Boy: Garfield "Gar" Logan  
Robin: Richard "Dick" Grayson  
Starfire: Koriand'r/Kory Anders  
Cyborg: Victor "Vic" Stone  
Raven is the weird one. Her real name technically _is_ Raven, however, in the comics, she picked up the alias Rachel Roth. I don't know if I'll use this or not, but be aware that, if I do, the other characters are probably just joking around with her.

The older Titans will probably use their real names a lot with each other. The younger Titans? Not so much.

Speaking of names, well I don't want to be saying, Older Beast Boy took his dog for a walk while younger Cyborg played a video game. That's not going to fly so I'm going to use the same formula that I did in the original for names.

**FROM THIS POINT ON:**

**Older Beast Boy: Beast Boy  
Younger Beast Boy: BB  
Older Raven: Raven  
Younger Raven: Rae  
Older Robin: Nightwing  
Younger Robin: Robin  
Older Cyborg: Cyborg  
Younger Cyborg: Cy  
Older Starfire: Starfire  
Younger Starfire: Star**

**Any other characters who have older/younger versions in this story will follow the same pattern.**

That's all for now! Kids introduced next chapter. Was supposed to be this chapter, but there's no way I'm letting this thing get any longer. TA TA FOR NOW!

REVIEW OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY CROWBAR!


	3. Secret Keeper

Besarki: Oops. I just realized that I never finished this. O.o I've had it 75 percent done since July. Again: Oops.

Well, I've been on hiatus so I suppose that there really is no reason that I would have checked, but...blergh.

I have to say, I'm really surprised by all the alerts. Normally, this is the time I'd yell at all of you for putting this on your story alert but not reviewing, but as I said on my profile, I already got a ton of reviews for the original so I'm not going to beat you over the head to review, though I really do appreciate it when you do and it makes me want to write more.

Note: I switch tenses starting about five lines down. This is intentional, so don't go gabbing to me about how I should stick to one tense.

Also, on extremely rare occasion, I will break the rule of BB/Rae/Cy/etc equals younger Titan, Beast Boy/Raven/Cyborg/etc equals older Titan. I think I do so once in this chapter, but I'm not sure because how much was rewritten before I posted. Be aware that if I do break it, I will be EXTREMELY clear with who I'm talking about. If it's not clear, follow the guide.

Language is a little strong in this chapter. I do not use a four letter word starting with f, but it does get a little up there.

* * *

In the throes of madness, no words are spoken. Catastrophe strikes and yet no one takes notice. A single question rises and suddenly the whole world hangs in the balance.

Demons dance among the angels, the sun and the moon fight a thousand-year war, and fire and ice meet in a deadly embrace.

The axis shifts, time plummets, and all at once, all of nature cries.

And if this was not madness, then there was no word for it.

Alone, in the midst of everything, a single golden animal rushed across a burning land, sweat streaming down its glimmering fur. Its paws stung with each step taken yet its desperate dash never ceased. The animal did not know where it was going, nor had it the faintest idea where it had been. To be honest, it did not even know why it was running, nor why the sun beat down during the middle of the night. The canine did not know who it was running from or toward, did not know why it felt that each step was all the more dangerous and all the more demanded, but it did know this: If it did not reach its destination soon, there would be nothing left to run for.

As the moon and sun switched places in the sky and a curtain of red covered the land, the solitary wolf skidded to a stop, its eyes rising to the top of a jutted cliff where a second animal, this one pitch black stood staring back at it.

The golden wolf barked and whined, gesturing toward the world around it with its head and paws.

Its midnight counterpart merely stared at it, the red triangles beneath its eyes glowing ever so slightly.

Furious at the latter's inaction, the wolf lifted its lip and snarled, slashing at the ground with frenzied enthusiasm.

The midnight wolf cocked its slightly, peering closer at the image forming at the former's feet. When the golden wolf stepped back a moment later, its fangs set in a furious snarl, the observer jumped backward with a terrified yip.

Mortified, the midnight wolf threw its head toward the heavens and howled a melancholy song that split the sky.

Instantly, the image before the golden wolf began to glow with an ebony light.

In the midst of madness, the sky opened up and a crimson light spilled down on the glowing runes, illuminating the image for all to witness and fear.

An omen of disaster.

A foretelling of bad fortune.

A caged dragon.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

BB's attention drifted to where Beast Boy and Raven were discussing something in hushed voices. He noted that his older self seemed to oddly be the calmer of the two, though he also noted that the anxious look on Raven's face seemed completely foreign to him.

He didn't miss just how close those two seemed to be, and just how much the first two children they had met looked like them. While he wasn't exactly opposed to such circumstances, it did weird him out a little.

Turning away from them, he took a moment to sneak a few glances around him. The half-conscious Cy sat with him and Rae on the arced couch along with a little girl who looked a lot like a mini-Starfire, but with black hair. From what he'd overheard, her name was Mari and she was the half-Tamaranian daughter of Nightwing and Starfire. While that did make him mildly uncomfortable (like much of what was happening today), he tried to deal with it in stride. Though, he had to say, Rae was doing a much better job as she just settled for ignoring the little girl, despite the fact that the tiny alien was set in staring goo-goo-eyed at the three of them (as well as the other two Titans, whom she regarded with surprisingly less attention).

BB had no idea where Robin was, though he noticed Star sharing in a very heated, completely Tamaranean conversation with her older counterpart. It seemed that Star was the only one who didn't view this encounter as one of the single _weirdest_ things that had ever happened to them. Then again, she _had_ already seen their future selves once, albeit they were from a very different future than the one that these Titans claimed to hail from.

Nightwing was also missing, though the green Titan guessed that he was wherever Robin was, discussing the whole situation with each other before discussing it with everyone else. Bastards.

Of all the adults, Cyborg was definitely the calmest. He stood on the far side of the room playing with his red-headed, freckle-faced, glasses-wearing daughter, Annie. From what BB had heard and inferred, Annie had been adopted at a very young age by the Titan's mechanic and his blond-haired girlfriend, Sarah. Annie was an avid techie, much like her adoptive father, something that gave Cyborg great pride, obvious in that he had been the only one to truly give his child an introduction. The other adults had said a few passing things to each other, while good ol' Cyborg just plain belted how proud he was of his little genius.

Though they weren't saying anything, the two sisters who had originally broken into the tower stood and sat close by to the grinning mechanics. Both wore distant expressions and held distrustful gazes. If nothing else, these qualities alone connected them to Raven.

BB did not know the names of either of them, though he was pretty sure that if all the signals were correct—and there really wasn't much use denying it—he knew who their parents were.

The younger of the two took notice of his gaze and turned to meet it.

BB immediately turned away, his gut twisting. The little girl looked like a kicked puppy.

Before him, the TV was blaring the news. Every station in the city was currently broadcasting the explosion that destroyed everything within an enclosed area. Millions in property damage, yet, astoundingly, no human casualties. From what they'd said, there weren't even any pets killed. It was almost as if some kind of barrier had contained the blast and covered all living beings.

This was either some extreme divine intervention or someone beat the explosion here and was present to combat it. Either way, this was beyond serious.

"Magic," Rae commented, her arms crossed as she gazed at the television. "That's the only thing that works here. Magic triggered the explosion, and magic contained it."

BB turned to her. "How do you figure?"

She shrugged disinterestedly. "When you use magic, you tend to have a better grasp of it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Though I'm highly concerned as to how I didn't sense it's presence beforehand. I—" In the middle of her sentence, she abruptly cut off, her expression suddenly going blank and distant.

BB watched her curiously. A moment later the blankness faded and was replaced by a stupefied confusion. "Excuse me," She said, throwing her hood over her head and slipping out of the room.

The others watched her leave, abandoning their conversations only until she was once again out of sight.

"Vision," Cy said after a moment.

"Yeah," BB agreed. "Should I go talk to her?"

"That's up to you, man."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks Cy. You're a lot of help."

His best friend snickered.

A moment later, the older and somehow even bulkier Cyborg plopped down on the couch on the other side of BB. His little daughter was no longer with him.

With a big grin, the mechanical man snatched the remote off the seat cushion and changed the channel. Burning buildings abruptly turned to hordes of shiny cars gearing up at the starting line. "Six o'clock. Race's on."

Cy suddenly lit up like a kid in a candy store. Within seconds, he was spouting off techie terms that only a cyborg could possibly be familiar with.

BB was immediately uncomfortable. "Uh...I'm going to go check on Rae," He said, quickly morphing into Golden Retriever and padding toward the door. Once again, everybody watched him leave. He wouldn't even try to say that it wasn't creepy as hell.

Once the doors slid closed and he could hear the quiet chatter of conversation resume, BB stopped and shifted forms again, trading in his Golden Retriever for a larger and more versatile Grey Wolf.

Content with his new form, he turned and trotted happily down the extensive hallway.

It was probably better to leave Rae alone for at least a little longer. Give her a chance to try to sort things out for herself before he got all up in her space trying to get her to spit out what was bothering her.

Yes, BB decided with a big wolfy smile. He'd check on Rae, but only after giving her her coveted alone time first.

Completely happy with his decision, he moved along down the hall...and then stopped at the end up it, stumped.

But then, that left him without anything to do in the meantime. Gah.

BB dropped his head, pondering as he slowly dragged himself along the corridor.

He could go find jackass one and jackass two and figure out what it was that they were discussing away from the rest of them.

He snorted. He liked that idea, but it would probably get him suspended from the team or Robin would get back at him by upping the level of his training exercises again.

The viridian wolf sneezed. His prick of a leader might be completely adored by the public, but there were days where the team jokester flat out _could not_ _stand him_.

At some unknown point within the past few years, a rift had began to form between the two Titans. Hints of its creation had always been there, but only recently had it really come to fruition. Cy guessed that it was because, deep down, BB just wasn't meant to take orders and that instinct was finally starting to show. Rae had a slightly different opinion, stating that it wasn't that he was against taking orders, he just didn't like taking orders from those that didn't respect him. BB tended to side with the psychic.

Thoughts of the past lit tiny embers of anger within him, and though he knew better than to allow such emotions to get the better of him, he truly couldn't help himself.

Time and time again, he found himself playing the fool—_completely_ because keeping the Titans' spirits up always seemed to fall to him. He acted this way for their benefit, and yet total jerks like Dick-head Grayson went out of their way _not_ to see that. Simply because they _could_. Simply because...

Wolf-BB's fangs gnashed against each other as these thoughts picked away at his inner conscious. Without noticing, his hidden temper increased his speed and suddenly his slow stalking gait had moved into a anxious lope down the corridor.

Who needed him? Who needed him, anyway? Who needed stupid, cheap-hair-gel-wearing creeps like him, _anyway?_

His highly irrational fury drove him faster and faster until he was storming down the hall, an all-out tantrum quickly brewing.

He wouldn't take this any longer. He wouldn't stand for—

His thoughts cut off as he snapped around the corner and entered into a different hallway.

A different _occupied_ hallway.

Though he hadn't seen her leave, sure enough, there was Kicked-Puppy-Face sitting all by herself in the middle of the corridor. From the looks of it, she hadn't noticed him, though if she was related to Raven as she appeared to be, he could hardly believe that she was unaware of the company.

Cautiously, he abandoned his animal form and reverted to his human body. Still the girl took no notice. It was unnerving, somehow.

He did his best to disregard it, and figuring that, at this point, there really wasn't anything to lose, he slowly walked over and took at a seat beside her.

"Hey..." He said quietly.

Miserable eyes met his and he visibly flinched. If she noticed, her body language didn't reveal it.

Trying to push past it, he realized that his best bet was probably to change the subject or at least ask something mundane.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked cautiously.

Her face didn't change, but, after a moment, she slowly turned away. "I...I don't know. Mom says that when she feels like everything is crashing around her, she just has to walk away and be by herself."

"Does it work?"

She sighed, her spirits somehow falling even more. "No."

He waited for her to continue, but after a moment passed and she still didn't, he made to encourage her. "So why do you run away, then?"

It took a moment for her to answer. "Because even if I don't feel better, everyone else does."

Confusion overwrote his face.

She bit her lip. "I'm not supposed to say anything."

Disappointment was obvious for a the short moment before he screwed up his face in a quick attempt to hide it. Mischief found itself acting as its replacement. "Well...that's okay," He said with a big grin as he crossed his legs and struck up a strange leaning posture with his arms forming an angle as his hands rested on his thighs. "Everyone has their secrets. I mean, look at Raven! Everyone knows that she secretly loves tofu!"

The little girl pulled her knees up to her chest, very obviously fighting a smile.

BB winked. "Don't tell her, though. She'll freak if she finds out that I know." He dramatically threw glances in both directions before leaning down and whispering, "This has to be our little secret, okay? Can you keep it secret for me?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good!" He said, straightening. "So remember, you can't tell anyone. You have to be my secret keeper."

She nodded again, that little smile finally breaking through.

Beaming, BB opened his mouth to say something else when he was suddenly interrupted.

"There you are!" Came an unexpected voice.

BB turned and saw the elder sister quickly transform into the sandy wolf from earlier before trotting down the hall, keeping suspicious eyes on him all the way up until she was standing right before them and resuming human form.

"_Dad_ is looking for you," She said carefully, placing a bizarre emphasis on her first word. "He says that he wants to talk to us both before Uncle Dick goes on his big spe..." Her eyebrows furrowed, "spie...spei...talk thing."

"Okay," She said quietly, though BB was happy to say that her voice was definitely _lighter_ than it had been when he first found her out here.

As his companion slowly got to her feet, BB noticed her sister chomping at the bit to get out of there. He wasn't sure what was up with her intense distrust of him, though he had a feeling that it probably had something to do with him throwing her into a wall earlier. He still felt bad about that.

When the older girl saw her sister rise and approach her, she gestured for her to follow then took off down the hall.

She began after her sister, but suddenly paused, waiting for a moment, and then slowly turning and saying, "Oh...and I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to make you so mad."

"Huh?"

But she merely waved before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving a very confused changeling in her wake.

"'Make me mad?'" He whimpered weakly, his ears falling. He was _so_ beyond confused. "...But I don't get it..." He wasn't at all expecting a reply.

"Rhe is an empath just as I am," Came a quiet, flowing voice from around the corner.

BB's head shot in that direction and was very shocked to find the white-clad Raven watching him silently. He would never be used to her appearing out of nowhere like this.

He stared slack-jawed for a moment before shaking it off and inquiring about the situation. "Rhe?" He repeated.

She nodded, moving toward him, her long cloak flowing out behind her. "My daughter. The one who was sitting with you. Her older sister is Bethany, but we've called her Bit since she was a baby."

"Why?" BB asked, "Bit doesn't sound anything like Bethany."

A familiar scowl found its way onto the older woman's face. "Oh, I don't know. It was Gar's idea."

He held back a laugh. It sounded like something he would suggest.

"But that's not important," She said dismissively. "To answer your previously asked question, my daughter said what she did because, though she did not do so purposely or even consciously, it was her hand that brought your anger to a level near fever pitch. She is also the reason it vanished so suddenly when you found her."

"_She_ did that?" He asked incredulously.

Raven paused for a moment, seeming distant as she searched for the right words. "Rhe's powers...Rhe's powers are the worst part of mine—_amplified_. For some reason, she can only absorb and infuse _negative_ emotions, something that causes her and everyone around her a tremendous amount of grief." She paused once more to sigh. "Her powers put her in an almost perpetually downtrodden mood and tend to make those near her irritable. It's something she has no control over that manifests in the worst ways possible. Unlike Bit, who seems to have almost an exact copy of Gar's powers with a slight grasp of magic, Rhe only seems to be able to transform into a small handful of hell-dwelling animals, none at will and only one of which can she even slightly control. She can also teleport like I can, but if she goes farther than she is able, instead of just being..._stopped_, she...perhaps it would be best to talk about this later with everyone."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "If I say anything else, Nightwing will be..._upset._"

"What? Why?"

"He likes to keep everything organized and likes to know everything about every situation without having unexpected variables interfering."

Bits of his uneasiness from before returned, though he had a feeling it had nothing to do with empaths this time. "So you can't even tell me about your own kids?"

"It's an uncomfortable situation, isn't it?"

"That's an understatement," He said with a very noticeable frown. This didn't sit well with him at all.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "It's not his fault. He really is very good to all of us, and it's very clear to us that he cares, but in our time, crime-rate has suddenly skyrocketed for whatever reason. Joke villains like Dr. Light and Gizmo are suddenly real problems. Guns suddenly fire bullets instead of lasers. Criminals suddenly aren't striking once and then fading away forever—they're striking once then returning with some new friends for round two. It's a _dangerous_ situation and a dangerous time to have kids when everyone suddenly wants revenge on the once Teen Titans." She shook her head sadly. "There have been a few close calls and it's led Nightwing to become a near-tyrant in his attempts to keep us safe. He's going about it a really lousy way, but he does care—no matter how much it may seem otherwise." She turned a made eye contact with the young green Titan. "Try to remain neutral around him, even if it looks like he's being cruel to us. After all, that "cruelty" has saved us on more occasions than one."

He had no reply to that, and truthfully, she would have been speechless to anything he might have said. Perhaps it was best this way.

She pulled a familiar communicator out from under her cloak. After staring at it for a moment, she clicked a button and hid it once more. "Nightwing is starting the briefing. You're probably going to want to be there."

"Yeah," He quietly agree. "Probably..."

No more words were exchanged. Silently, Raven inclined her head and then wordlessly disappeared into curtain of darkness.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"There he is!" Nightwing exclaimed as a little green fox nimbly slipped into the room. Despite how stressed Raven painted him to be, he seemed to be rather content now.

Shrugging it off, BB resumed human form and joined his teammates.

"Where've you been?" Cy whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Just walking," He lied.

His best friend shot him a disbelieving look, but let it slide.

"So what's been happening out here?" BB asked.

Cy shrugged. "Not much. Half way through the race, Nightwing and Robin came back and rallied everyone together. Said something about the explosion."

BB scratched his ear. "What he say?"

"Good question."

"Cy!"

"Hey, you were the one who was MIA!"

He shot him an irritated glare, which the metal man simply shrugged off. Exasperated, he turned to Rae who was standing directly in front of him, a bored expression on her face.

"Rae! Raven!" He whispered.

The enchantress offered a casual look over her shoulder. "What?"

"What's going on?"

"What does it look like?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

For a moment, she considered giving him a hard time over this, but ultimately decided that it just wasn't worth it. "Nightwing is about to tell everyone about the explosion. He hasn't said much about it as there have been people, namely _you_, missing. I imagine he'll be starting any minute now, though, so keep quiet."

"Roger."

Almost immediately after the green Titan mock saluted, Nightwing stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Robin and I have spent the past half an hour discussing the situation and figuring out how and why we have come to be here. We believe we know roughly enough to share with the rest of you." He turned to look at Beast Boy for a moment before the frustrated looking shapechanger looked away. This was around the point that BB noticed that Rhe, Bit, and Raven appeared to be missing.

"I want to start off by saying that what's important is that nobody was hurt—or at least not hurt seriously."

"'No one was hurt'? That's a _strange_ place to start," Rae spoke up suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Nightwing frowned. "I'd forgotten how blunt you could be when you weren't trying to set an example. Just wait and I'll—"

"No, I second what Rae's saying," Cy interceded. "Some serious weirdness went down yesterday and we deserve to know what caused it."

"I never said anything to the contrary, Vic."

Cy's eyebrows furrowed, unused to being addressed by his actual name, especially in these days. "Well then stop stalling and tell us what happened."

Nightwing knew better than to fight for a sinking ship. He stole one quick glance at Starfire who offered him a reassuring smile and then turned back to his waiting audience, resigned.

"As my team knows, Rhe has the ability to teleport much like her mother. However, her abilities are unrestrained and attempting to get across the room can send her across the country." It was clearly an attempt to lighten the mood, but sadly, no one was laughing. Nightwing sighed. "No point in sugar-coating this, is there?" If possible, Beast Boy suddenly seemed even more frustrated, his ears drooping and his eyes narrowing. "Fine. We aren't sure why, but something provoked her to attempt to teleport god knows where, and instead of moving through the dimensional paths, she somehow broke into the timestream. The opened wormhole sucked up everyone who was in the tower at the time—Rhe, Bit, Mari, Josh, and Annie—and dragged them through time until they were able to break out of it." He paused here, seeming to struggle to find the right words. Again he looked to Starfire and again she smiled at him. It gave him just enough courage to continue. "Naturally...the timestream is not something that should be accessible and so it's not surprising that it...protested... We were on a mission at the time—searching for Deathstroke who'd assassinated _another_ official. Raven had a vision in the middle of the search and without saying a word, grabbed all of us and teleported back to the tower." Another sigh. "We found our welcome in a huge glowing portal, one that Raven pulled us through without a second thought. She released us inside and flew ahead—moving through the exit _before _the gate fully opened. The timestream being ripped open is what caused the explosion yesterday. Raven is what kept it from destroying the continent. She couldn't contain it completely, but managed to keep the damage minimal and the sentient casualties at zero." He stole a glance at the younger guard and wasn't surprised to see them all looking completely shocked. He'd just told them that a four year old nearly blew up the city. "When we fell out of the wormhole, we were thrown in different directions. None of us knew that we had gone back in time, and, honestly, even if we had, it would have been the last thing on anyone's mind. Either Bit or Rhe telepathically called to Gar and Raven, hence the reason you saw them far before any of us. The rest of us looked for Mari, Josh, and Annie then used our communicators to regroup. We spent some time in the city cleaning up, as well. We met up with Beast Boy and Raven after that." He gestured with his hands. "And here we are."

"Our question now must be: How are we to return home?" Starfire presented, stepping out from the crowd, Mari and a previously unseen red-headed little boy staying close to her.

"Could you not simply return the way you arrived?" Star suggested, albeit a little reluctantly. Despite what the others thought, she found this all simply spectacular. Unlike the others, she genuinely enjoyed the company—especially since it was a stark contrast to her _previous_ trip to the future.

Nightwing was thoughtful for a moment. "It would be wrong to put such stress on one her age, not to mention the fact that I believe that this was a freak accident. She probably won't be able to replicate it. At least, no time soon."

"Time isn't moving without you," Robin pointed out, "and I doubt my team has any problem with you guys staying here with us for a while-especially if you are who you say you are."

"Still not sure of us?" Nightwing asked with a smirk.

Robin countered with one of his own. "I've been raised to be especially cautious."

They both broke out in boisterous laughter at a joke that was lost to the rest of their company.

"Alright, Robin," Nightwing said warmly. "What do you think, team? Up for a trip down memory lane?"

"As if we have a choice," Raven answered, stepping through the doors and into the room. Her voice was scathing as ever, but for once, there was a light touch that weaved between the words. For once, the attitude was bright.

And for once, the little girl in her arms didn't appear as if it were painful to breathe.

* * *

Besarki: I like repetition cause it's fun to use. I like repetition because it gives a cool effect. I like repetition, so I use it a lot. Can you tell? ;)

This took forever and I apologize. I've been on hiatus, as I said, and though I'm not 100 percent back from it, I'll be around more often. Anyway, random junk:

Rhe is utterly _pathetic_ in the original and a lot of people really liked her for that. However, I can't write that angsty anymore. I'm at a much happier point in my life now than I was then so I no longer have that capability. I gave her the negative emotion thing as a reason for being that way, but just because she can only _absorb _negative emotions doesn't mean she can only _feel_ them, too. So yeah.

I _realllly_ don't like comic book Robin/Nightwing. These days he's a total jerkass and his jerkassery (Thank you RavenAK for the word! :)) has me utterly fed up with him. Beast Boy and Nightwing have a very rotten relationship in the comics, and that has an effect on me. I won't write Nightwing exactly as I think of him because this is the cartoon fandom where their relationship is notably better, but don't be surprised when you see the undertones. :)

I suppose ages are fairly important, aren't they? Well, some of them anyway: Rhe is roughly four, making her the youngest of the bunch. Bit is six. Josh is probably six or seven with his sister Mari being a year younger. Annie is 8.

There will be actual BBRae stuff later. Intros just have to be finished and put behind us. They're about done, though. I'll try to stick some BBRae and RobStar in next chapter.

That's it! Reviews are appreciated! SO REVIEW! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!


End file.
